The Art of Magic: Infamy of the Facility
by Rarity Belle
Summary: Magic is one of the most, if not the most, powerful thing in Equestria. Yet its origin is a horror not known by many. The unicorn race has a few secrets of its own. Secrets that must never, ever be revealed. Yet trouble is easily found.
1. Chapter 1

_Magic, a powerful thing, one mastered by the Unicorns_

_Yet, its origin is shrouded in mystery_

_Some things, are best left untold_

It was once again a beautiful day in the land of Equestria, from east to west, all ponies were happy. But on the plains around Ponyville there was one pony who was quite nervous. Today was a very special day but also the hardest. "Are you ready Sweetie?" Rarity asked with a caring voice.

Sweetie had grown quite the bit and was considered an young mare by than but she still didn't earned her cutie mark yet. She had mastered some of her magic over the course of time yet by far not all of it and she sighed as she spoke with her usual voice crack. "It is now or never, sis," the young mare looked to her sister who was standing a couple hooves away and nodded towards her. The young mare started to concentrate herself harder than she ever did before. And soon enough a green aura appeared around her horn and she kept charging it up.

She wanted to unleash a powerful blast, a beam of pure magic. The most beautiful beam any unicorn could perform. Sweetie closed her eyes as she started to bite her lower lip a little and just hoped for the best. Soon enough a small green sphere came above her horn, she was almost there, almost.

But something went wrong inside the sphere which caused it to rip itself apart. Before either Sweetie or Rarity could react the sphere exploded under the sound of a loud bang and the young mare was thrown at least a couple dozen hooves backward, lading into the grass.

Rarity rushed to Sweetie and asked softly, "Sweetie, where does it hurt?"

"Surprisingly sis, nowhere. The grass is quite soft and the ground isn't that hard either. But sis how, how could it fail? I passed everything, except the blast..." Sweetie said a little disappointment.

Rarity smiled to her little sister and said her words calmly. "Give it some time Sweetie then, you can do it. I shall give you an example of a pure blast. Watch and learn sister." Rarity went a couple hooves away from Sweetie and took a couple deep breaths. Then she started to concentrate herself, biting her lower lip as well.

In no time at all there was a bright blue sphere that came over her horn. The unicorn raised on her hind legs as she pointed her horn in the air and kept charging the blue sphere up. Until it was ready to be fired away, which it did.

It was a wonderful sight to see. One powerful beam of pure blue magic shooting in the skies and became millions of sparkles who slowly fall back to the ground. After a minute the beam faded away and Rarity landed back on all four her hooves, shaking her head a couple times to stay by.

"Wow, that must have been the biggest blast I have ever given," the mare said as she looked at the rain of sparkles.

Sweetie looked in awe of what she saw and wanted to try again. "May I try again sis?" she asked.

"If you feel you can do it Sweetie, go ahead." Rarity replied as she laid down on her hooves in the grass to regain her strength.

The young mare started to prepare herself once again. She concentrated herself harder than ever before, bit her lips and waited. Her horn sprouted some magic and she was about to give up hope. But then, the orb came. "Come on... Come on..." Sweetie kept saying. Not much later and there it was, the blast. The blast of pure green magic, shooting up high into the sky. This time it was Rarity who looked in awe at her sister. She passed all the tests they can give a unicorn. Sweetie's future was secured.

The beam of magic disappeared and Sweetie couldn't believe it. "Did I... Did I really do it sis? Did I just blast pure magic?" she asked in disbelief.

Rarity got up and walked up to her sister, hugging her in the end as she spoke with her kind and caring voice. "Yes Sweetie, you did it. You really did it."

"Sis, I feel a little light headed... Is this how it feels when you are drained?" Sweetie asked as she looked to Rarity who nodded.

"The blast of pure magic is the most powerful blast a unicorn can give. But it drains a lot of your magic. You do know why I taught you all of this right?"

"You taught me this for the unicorn-tests. To see if I have what it takes to call myself a true-unicorn or a half-unicorn." Sweetie said.

"That is right, in order to call yourself a true-unicorn you need to pass everything, including the blast. I have faith in you Sweetie, you did it here, today, so you can also do it when they test you." Rarity spoke with a smile on her face. "Now, how about we go home both take a bath, have some dinner and go to bed?" Sweetie nodded to the spoken words and together they went back to Ponyville, back to Carousel Boutique.


	2. Chapter 2

_True-unicorn, half-unicorn,_

_or the third kind_

_There is no other way_

After about two weeks it was time, finally time for Sweetie to prove she was a true-unicorn. She had practiced and practiced of it. In some cases almost drained herself completely from the magic she could store but the young mare was determined to pass.

But every time she tried it too fire the blast she managed to do it. Then the day finally came, the day she had to prove it. Rarity brought her to a place where she never has been before. It wasn't Ponyville or Canterlot, it was a place that gave her the shivers down her spine.

They stood before a old coliseum surrounded by Unicorn statues and Sweetie looked a little scared as the statues all looked like attacking ponies, ready to unleash their magic. "S-Sis, d-do we have to go there?" Sweetie asked with the fear sensible in her voice.

Rarity took a deep inhale and a slow exhale as she nodded and replied with words of her own. "We have to Sweetie." The older mare walked towards the coliseum and Sweetie trotted beside her, looking at the horror statues. The young mare took her attention off of them and looked at her sister who smiled back at her as they entered the circular building.

It didn't took them long before they reached a room filled with unicorns and they both took place on a couch. Sweetie started to shiver a little in fear due to her nerves. The young mare didn't want to let her sister know but Rarity could read it right off her forehead.

"No need to panic Sweetie for you will succeed. You did it so many times already. I have faith in you."

The young mare sighed deeply before spoke her own reply. "I know sis, but this place, so cold, so heartless... I just don't like it here."

Rarity smiled as she replied with a reassuring smile. "Soon you will be out of here Sweetie. Now, I have to leave you alone for now, since family isn't allowed in this area when they begin."

And just after Rarity said that, a siren sounded and a voice-over the intercom spoke. It said that every family member had to leave. Sweetie looked up and saw how all the parents, brothers and sisters left. There they were, all the young adult who had to do the test.

Sweetie leaned deeper into the couch and sighed. Hoping for the best, she knew that if she didn't perform the blast she would disappoint Rarity so much. She was determined to go after her sister, to become a true-unicorn.

One by one were the young unicorns were called by name. But Sweetie was among one of the last in the room when s blueberry coated mare around her age walked up to her and spoke. "Hey, my name is Twinkle Sparkle, and what is your name?"

The young mare was pleasantly surprised by the turn of events. "The name is Sweetie Belle, but just call me Sweetie."

"Sweetie Belle, aren't you the sister of Rarity?" Twinkle asked out of sheer curiosity.

"That is right, Rarity is my big sister."

"Wow, I am the little sister of Twilight. She may not have mentioned me since she is always too busy with her studies, tends to forget family members sadly... Something I never understood of her. Oh well, what can you do."

Sweetie giggled a little since she knew how Twilight was. "It is nice to meet you Twinkle."

"Same here Sweetie." Twinkle replied.

The longer time passed, the emptier the hall became. Everypony who got called went into a hallway, but never got back again. But the two fillies talked about a lot of things and didn't really pay any attention to it. Until the speaker spoke his word. "Twinkle Sparkle, your turn. If you would follow the stallion please." Twinkle looked up shocked that it was her turn already but stood up and went with the masked colt. Never to be seen again as Sweetie felt the loneliness coming up again as she waited for her turn.

After some time the voice-over the speaker returned. "Sweetie Belle, your turn. If you want to follow the stallion please." Sweetie stood up and went with the stallion, a friendly looking old one who was wearing a robe around his body. She went down the hallway only to enter the arena of the coliseum.

In the middle there were three unicorns with notepads writing things down with their magic. One of them, a mare, looked her in the eyes and spoke. "Sweetie Belle, born in Ponyville, no cutie mark yet, but still searching for it. Is this information correct?"

Sweetie looked the mare in her eyes and spoke her words. "That is correct madame."

"Oh, and well mannered as well. This test will judge your future Sweetie, it has come to my ears you have been practicing over and over for this. These are your tests. Lift up some objects, start with the smallest and slowly work your way up to the biggest object you can lift. Then you need to put up some defensive spells, like a shield or a barrier. Once you have done that, you need to do the blast of pure magic. Begin when you are ready," the mare said as she looked to her colleagues who nodded.

All three of the judges turned their attention to the young mare who looked at the audience. But there was nopony to be seen, it just was her and the three judges.

This got Sweetie even more on her nerves as she couldn't hold herself anymore and started to shake a little yet she performed the tests. But it was thanks to her nerves that her mind wasn't the sharpest anymore. The young mare charged up her horn and tried to lift the first weight. With some trouble she got it to lift to the minimum height after which she just dropped it.

Sweetie moved on to the second weight and with even more trouble got that one off the ground but couldn't reach the minimum limit as it dropped before that. She looked a little sad at her performance and let go a small sigh. She could have done better, she would have done better if it wasn't for her nerves and turned her attention to the judges.

The judges shook their heads and wrote things down. Then there was the defensive test. Sweetie charged up her horn again and a small green shield appeared before her. For her it was quite the something but in reality it was a weak and fragile barrier. A thing that wasn't capable of holding anything.

The judges again shook their heads and wrote again things down. Then, came the last part of the test. Sweetie sighed deeply as she knew it all too well what it was. The young mare raised on her hind legs as her sister did and charged up her horn.

The aura around her horn was weaker than ever but still managed to create the sphere for the blast. Sweetie bit her lips as she closed her eyes, hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst.

But something went wrong with the cast of the spell as the sphere started to crack and imploded violently on itself, creating a even powerful explosion which flung Sweetie against the wall of the area. Still being by knowledge however.

The mare judge stood up and spoke her words. "You have disappointed us, Sweetie Belle. We heard you trained so hard for this. Yet, you failed on everything, I'm sorry to say this, but you are, _unworthy_ to be a unicorn."

This cold conclusion broke the fillies heart. She failed the tests, no retries, no nothing. She just failed, failed at life, failed to make her sister proud. "Take her away. And deliver this report to her," the mare said as two masked unicorn stallions came forward and took Sweetie with their magic. She was brought over to an elevator. A third stallion came in and took the documents the mare had before charging up his horn and vanished in a sphere of blood red light, teleporting away to somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

_When all hope seems lost, give it up_

_Once you are there, all hope is lost_

When Sweetie and the masked stallions entered the elevator, it went down, a long way down. It was until the door opened that all Sweetie saw was the box she was placed in and the looks were everything but friendly. Eventually they opened themselves and the young mare stared into the darkness before her.

A couple lights went on and the view became clear for her as she saw she was in some sort of prison as hundreds of jail cells could be seen. Sweetie tried to break out of the hold of the stallion, but their magic was too strong. She just couldn't escape from their grasp.

She noticed something about their aura: it was red, blood red. As the masked stallions dragged her to a cell she could hear numerous ponies cry, calling their parents but also saw some curled up and just sobbing. Sweetie looked at it all and just couldn't believe it. What could be so heartless to do such a thing.

She was thrown in a cell which housed one other young mare. The masked stallions closed the door and released her from their grasp and went away. They went back to the elevator in order to disappear out of sight once more. Sweetie shook her head and looked at the curled blueberry mare. That coat she knew all too well.

"T-T-Twinkle?" was all Sweetie could say, the ears of the other mare perked a little.

"Yes Sweetie, it is me... I failed, I tried my best, but I was too nervous, I failed everything, I disappointed my sister, my mother, my father, my brother... I disappointed my whole family..." replied the young mare through her sobbing.

"I had the same Twinkle, I was too nervous as well..." Sweetie said as she sat next to Twinkle. The white coated mare started to sob in herself and curled up around Twinkle, trying to comfort her.

As time passed by the same two masked stallions returned dropped new ponies and took ponies away. Nopony knew to where, but they were all afraid they would be next. For the ones who stayed longer than a day, there was good food and drinks. Much to the surprise of the them all.

Sweetie and Twinkle didn't know for how long they stayed there, days, weeks maybe, but it felt as years. "Sweetie, do you think we will ever leave this place? We have been here longer than anypony else..." Twinkle asked her at one point in time.

"I truly have no idea... I wish I knew though, oh Rarity, where are you, don't you miss me?" Sweetie said scared as well. Both of them curled up against each other and sobbed in their misery, for it was all they could do.

After a couple hours, the masked stallions came in again, but this time, they went to Sweetie and Twinkle. "You two, come with us. It is time for you," one of them said in a deep voice. Both old fillies looked up in utter surprise at hearing this and uncurled themselves.

The masked stallions used their blood red magic to tie the mares up and dragged them to the elevator. The doors opened slowly and they went inside. The doors closed again and there they were again, the elevator where it all started.

But this time it was different as the scent of death hung in the elevator. The both of them took a sniff and they immediately wanted to throw up their stomach content but just couldn't for some reason.

The doors opened once again but instead of the arena, they saw a parking lot. An abandoned and broken down parking lot to be exact. But before Sweetie and Twinkle could do anything they got blindfolded and were set in a chariot that brought them Celestia knew where.

All they knew was that it was long, a very long trip but not a single word was spoken. Only soft sobbing and sniffing was to be heard. It was only after a long time Sweetie broke the silence and spoke up. "Rarity, where are you, have you forgotten about your little sister!? Rarity, please wake me up from this nightmare!" But this, this wasn't a dream, this was real.

"Twilight! Shining Armor, mother, father, have you forgotten me as well!?" Twinkle said through the tears.

"They must have been looking for us right? I mean, we were gone for weeks." Sweetie spoke in a softer voice attempting to calm herself. But when she spoke those words the chariot slowed down and eventually stopped.

The driver got the two young mares out of it and took off their blindfolds. It was deep in the night when they could see once again and blinked a couple times to adjust to the darkness of the night. Sweetie looked to the driver, again, a masked masked. Then she looked at the building where Twinkle already looked at with an open mouth. Her mouth fell open as well.

"Where are we?" Twinkle asked.

"I have no idea." was all Sweetie could say.

In front of them was a building, an enormous and scary looking building. Screams could be heard, pistons jammed, gears cranked, steam left the many ports on the sides of the building and on top there was one big chimney which every once and awhile shot a bolt, a bolt of something.

The smell was just unbearable. When Sweetie and Twinkle took a sniff and the scent rushed into their noses they nearly had to puke. The smell of flesh being burned managed to drill itself straight into their nostrils.

Under a loud thunder roll another bolt of something shot in the sky where it separated itself and each of the smaller bolts went their own way. The mares wondered in their minds what it could be and where it would go to. But their thoughts got disturbed by bolt of lightning that came crushing down, revealing the size of the dark building, it was bigger than they thought.

It was black, white and blood red. Then the mares knew that their hope was all lost. They looked to the ground and saw they were standing on a cloud, a massive black cloud, yet the building, was of solid metal and not like Cloudsdale's architecture where the houses are made of clouds as well.

The driver held them with his blood red magic and brought them inside, through a set of heavy metal door. Down a long hallway which appear to went through the whole building. Sweetie and Twinkle looked through some the windows that were placed in it. But the sights they saw, they rather forgot sooner than later. Dead unicorns, locked up unicorns, everything was there. They reached yet another elevator which brought them to their cells.


	4. Chapter 4

_The art of magic, a terrible truth_

_A truth many know_

_But don't live on to tell the tale_

As Sweetie and Twinkle were dropped in their cell they heard countless screams. Countless pistons which came rushing down with a crushing speed, gears that grinded bones and steam that burned unicorns. The two started shivered in true fear.

Unicorns who passed away were simply used burned to keep the boilers running, not even their ashes were spared as every single bit was burned until there was nothing left. But for what, for who? The saying goes that stories are there to be told but certain stories are best left untold.

Unlike the last place, here they were in one big cell with around twenty other young adults. Sweetie took a look around while the door closed and they were finally freed from the blood red magic. She noticed some tubes going all over the place. But was unable to see what was in them and maybe that was for the better. She also saw a catwalk walking high above them and turned her attention back to the floor, only the hallway, locked on both sides with with heavy metal doors. But the sounds simply went through marrow and bone.

And again they were left there for Celestia knows how long, the food was worse than the first prison, but still acceptable. "What do you think they are going to do to us?" Twinkle asked. Sweetie closed her eyes as she collected her thoughts and processed the sounds she heard, coming to one conclusion.

"Kill us, that is certain," she said in a soft but sad tone.

Minutes turned into hours as the hours slowly passed into days as most of the mares and stallions tried to keep their minds together. But then there appeared a couple figures came on the catwalk. All wore hazard masks and white suits which were covered in blood.

All the ponies in the cell looked up to the catwalk while Sweetie and Twinkle tried to make out the coats of three ponies who stood in the middle of the catwalk. The one in the middle couldn't be seen so soon, but Twinkle assumed it was white. For them left, was a what appeared to be mulberry coated pony and the one to their right was blue. The mares tried to look through the glass of the hazard masks trying to identify the color of the eyes.

The pony in the middle spoke muffled due to the mask, disguising the real voice but it was without a doubt, female. "So you _all_ failed your tests... You are _all_ unworthy unicorns but you aren't useless. The unicorns were always the smallest in numbers, but always the most powerful ponies. Let's do a simple quiz shall we? Who of you can tell me, where _does_ magic comes from?"

A small stallion stood up. Sweetie looked at him and saw his broken glasses, implying he was quite the study head as he said his plead. "It is inside of us, it always has been, they taught me that in school." The white coated pony started to release a muffled laugh and so did the other two.

The blue coated one said under a equally muffled voice, "That is what they teach you because _we_ tell them to do so. If we told them where it really came from, things would shake the world so to say." Sweetie and Twinkle somehow remembered something in those three ponies. They couldn't tell what it was, but something in their very guts just told them.

"Another question... _Why_ did you all fail your tests? Were you all scared, nervous, unprepared perhaps?" the mulberry coated pony spoke also in a muffled voice. All of the young adult nodded as they shook in fear as they listened to the words spoken on the catwalk.

All of the sudden a deafening sound of metal over metal was heard as the impact was so hard that was felt through the whole building. The sound of a annoyed and muffled sigh followed afterward as the white coated pony growled. "Piston four hundred twelve has problems once again, fix it. I am getting tired of it!" One of the masked stallions didn't know how soon he had to leave.

The blue coated pony took the word once again. "Since this will be your last stop, you probably want to know where are now right? Well..." The pony started to chuckle in a very dark manner. "You are in the _Magic Facility_."

"You may have never heard of it, because it is the best kept secret in Equestria, the only pony who knows about it beside its employees, is princess Luna... And now, we want to introduce ourselves to you disgraces," the white coated pony spoke as it turned its head to its left.

The blue coated pony removed her mask only to reveal a pony who had a face everypony knew. It was nopony else then Trixie. Her mane was filled with red highlights, messy and simply unclean. "Why yes, the Great and Powerful Trixie, shall guide you to your doom." Some ponies already looked shocked but it would only become worse.

The white coated pony looked to its right as the mulberry coated pony removed its mask. But only to give Twinkle the scare of her life, that pony, who stood there on the catwalk, was nopony other than her sister Twilight Sparkle, she simply couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. Her sister, working in place like this.

The pink stripe in her mane and tail had become blood red and she had blood stains all over her white suit. Twinkle just wanted to burst out in tears, this revelation, on top of this place. Had became too much for the young mare.

And then, it was the final pony's turn. It removed its mask and now it was Sweetie who got the scare of her life. The mare got devastated by the scene that played on for only a couple seconds. That pony was her sister, Rarity. Rarity was leading this infernal place.

"No sis, this can't be true... This can not be!" Sweetie shouted to her. Rarity looked at her sister, her mane weren't purple anymore, it was covered in blood and her suit was redder than the rest as her normally sapphire blue irises were now mixed with a blood red color.

"Why are you doing this? You are my sister Rarity! Don't you love me anymore?"

Those words filled Rarity's eyes with rage, madness and sadness. "I do love you Sweetie, why else did you think I helped you so much? I _wanted_ you to pass, so you didn't end up here! A fate I wanted to spare you but now you are marked as an unworthy unicorn. There is little I can do."

"Twilight, shall we?" Trixie asked as Rarity was too busy with her sister. Twilight smirked as she walked over to the mare and started to kiss her deeply.

Rarity heard the two and this only added to her frustration. "Ugh, this again, look that you love each other fine but do it in private will you! You two are my greatest spies for the princesses. To keep sure they won't figure out we changed the ways out. But please, keep that to yourself will you."

Trixie and Twilight broke the kiss and stood next to Rarity. "Tomorrow, you will all be magic, disgraces." Trixie said with a sly smile on her face.

As Sweetie looked through the tears that had been building up she saw that all their irises had hints of blood red as well. But that her sister, her sweet sister ran this place, it devastated her. The mental hit she took from it, it was bigger than everything she ever got.

She fell to her behind, curled up to a ball and just cried, as many of the others already did. Twinkle just stood there, looking to her sister and with one thought going on, this _can not be real_. Twilight, Trixie and Rarity went away, only the masked stallions stayed to keep the peace between the prisoners. Eventually Twinkle curled up as well and started to sob quietly to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

_Once in, there is no way back_

_Not until you are fully used_

_Magic is a terrible thing_

_Yet it does so much good_

"Sweetie, is the all really real?" Twinkle asked scared when she finally came out of her curl.

"I wish it wasn't real Twinkle, but I tried everything I know to wake myself up, it is real..." replied Sweetie as the tears collected in her eyes. "Soon, we are no more... Used, burned to keep this place running..."

The further she spoke those words, the harder it got to hold herself until she just couldn't do anything but cry. More tears then she ever had shed fell down her cheeks and rolled off her chin and onto the stone cold metal floor.

Twinkle tried her best to comfort the young mare but it didn't work. Sweetie's heart was broken, taken out of her body, frozen and smashed against the wall, into thousands of pieces. The reality of this place seemed so surreal.

Her sister and one of her best friends ran this place. The mare tried to understand it, find reasons how, what or even why. But instead she starts to sob loudly and scream softly in pure emotional pain. A couple other ponies in the cell started to do the same.

On the very top of the Facility, Rarity sat behind her bloodstained desk and had her elbows resting on it as she hold her chin against her hooves while staring a little dreamy out of her eyes. She looked into her office and saw it was grim and numerous bloodstains covered the wall but that was how she liked it the most.

The white unicorn took a look to her left and she saw a window which allowed her to look inside the pipe which led to the chimney. Filling itself with a liquid before it was blasted away every once and awhile. The mare got a lethal smile on her face as the bright colors of the liquid illuminated her office. Then the liquid was shot up, letting the office fall back into the light of the normal lamps.

She turned her attention to her front only to be met by a heavy metal door separated her from the rest of the Facility. On the walls there were bloodstains as far as the eye could reach but next to that there was nothing on the wall except some dossier closets.

To her right was one big glass window which overlooked the top floor. The floor where it all happened. She stood up from her chair and walked up to the window. She reached it and raised on her hind legs, placing her front hooves behind her back, overlooking the floor. She only smiled at the sight her eyes saw.

She walked back to her desk and just plopped back into the chair, turning herself around and faced the back wall. She gazed upon the countless magic screens which floated there. From her she could follow every single activity in the Facility as her mixed irises scanned each screen.

Her eyes fell on one of them and a devilish grin appeared on her countenance. She saw an Unworthy Unicorn colt. His body cut open and undone from most of his blood. He was all tied up, unable to move. Left to die in a horrible way. Rarity turned herself around again and charged up her horn, and a magic control panel began to appear before her. Her eyes gazed upon the arcane symbols it had and read them all, mumbling them in the old unicorn language.

"Let's see if you still got something in you darling." Rarity said as she charged up her horn a little more and one of the buttons on the panel got pushed. The unicorn turned her attention back to the magic screen and brought it before her, placing her elbows on the elbow-rests of her chair and rest her chin on her hooves once again.

She watched how a set metal arms came down, each arm had a syringe and a long tube leading into the ceiling. The colt noticed the sound and he looked up, only to meet his fear once more as a couple tears ran down his face. Rarity zoomed in at the screen and noticed the tears rolling down, this is exactly what she hoped for.

"So you still have some left," she said with a smirk. The arms stopped just above the colt and the mare pushed another button with her magic. The arms jammed the syringes into the poor colt. Two of the syringes entered his tear tube as others entered different parts of the body, directly into the bloodstreams.

With the syringes started to do their work and sucked all of the still flowing juices straight out of the dying colt. He was not even granted a last tear and he passed away from his loss of liquids.

As the arms took the syringes out of his body and retract up in the ceiling again, as two stallion wearing the hazard masks untied the colt and dragged the lifeless body away from it, walking out of Rarity's view. The unicorn placed the magic screen back by the others as her eyes pierced on the others trying to find them.

Eventually she found them on a screen in one of the boiler rooms and the mare brought the screen before her with her magic. She simply watched amused at the sight of what was going to happen. The stallions opened a door of one of the furnaces causing some flames to burst out, startling them.

The flames raged on for some time before they died down a little and they threw the dead body in. The fires started to rage once again as they consumed the flesh and skin of the colt as its new fuel. The stallions didn't hesitate a second and just shut the door again after which they left the room.

As the fires consumed the colt, clouds of steam left the chimney from the boiler and all the pistons started to jam even harder than they already did as the gears turned even faster. The colt was literally feeding the whole Facility. But as he was used, dozens followed his place.

The mare placed the screen back to its original position as she turned herself around, looking at the control panel. She let it being dissolved into nothing but smoke as she summoned a cup of tea for herself and gazed upon her dossier closets. She charged up her horn once again a little as two drawers opened and some files were raised up and placed down until she had the right ones.

She levitated the two dossiers towards herself as the drawers closed again and she dropped them on her desk, ones was labeled _S. Belle, 1549_ as the other was labeled _T. Sparkle, 1543_. The white coated mare let go a small sigh as she levitated her cup of tea and took a small sip from it, opening the first dossier and began reading with a ice cold look in her eyes.

Rarity's eyes gazed upon the words written in it but was interrupted by a knock on the heavy metal door. She didn't look up but only spoke two word. "Come in."

The door opened and Twilight walked into the office as she said her words. "You wanted to see me, Rarity?"

The white coated Unicorn placed her cup of tea down and looked up from the file, placing her attention on Twilight's eyes. "Why yes Twilight, would you bring number 1,549 and number 1,543 please?"

"May I ask why? B-Because you never call any of them, up here..." Twilight asked as she stood before the desk.

"I have my reasons and they are not yours to question. Just make sure their horns are restrained." Twilight nodded in an understanding way and left the office without a word, closing the metal door behind her.

Sweetie and Twinkle sat both in the cell, curled up against each other as their cheeks had dried up tear marks all over them. They tried their best to get some sleep, but shook up as the heavy door opened once again. Twilight appeared on the catwalk. "Sweetie Belle and Twinkle Sparkle. You two are coming with me."

Before any of the two could resist, Twilight charged up her horn and both mares were tied up and their horns got cut off from their flow of magic. "W-What are you g-going to do w-with us?" Sweetie asked scared as she looked up to the mulberry coated mare.

"You will see soon enough." Twilight replied as she lifted the two out of the cell and up the catwalk. "Now move!"

The young mares couldn't do much else then just follow Twilight all the way up to the Facility as the sounds still went to marrow and bone as the kept shivering at hearing them. No matter how many times they heard them, they just couldn't and wouldn't get used to it.

"W-Why Twilight?" Twinkle asked scared as she looked to her sister. Twilight sighed deeply at hearing it but didn't answer as they reached the door to the office.

She knocked on the door once again. "Come in," was heard from the other side and Twilight charged up her horn a little which caused the door up swing open. It granted the young mares a gleam of her. The white unicorn sat almost casually on her chair as they both were brought in. Twilight nodded to Rarity and went away again thus leaving the young mares alone with the mad mare.

Sweetie looked at her sister and almost loathed at the sight. This wasn't the Rarity she remembered, this was a monster. She didn't even want to look at the eyes, for she couldn't stand the color of them and expression stood on murder. Yet with a vague hint of pleasure.

"You two disgraces, are the worst we ever had! You could have passed! The both of you could have! But you were too nervous to do it. That is why, you are Unworthy Unicorns. We have no use for you. Only one..." Rarity spoke as she pointed to the chimney and the fillies pointed their attention to it.

They saw nothing in it until some sort of liquid bubbled up and illuminated the office. They both had a better look at it but before they could react, it shot further up under a thunder roll. "That is the only purpose you have here." Rarity continued as she started to chuckle in a dark manner.

"W-What happened to you sis!" Sweetie wondered as she looked back to her sister, wondering where the mare was she once loved.

"She is still here, she never left. But you are to blame for you own mistakes," she replied in a ice cold voice.

"What have you done to my sister!?" Twinkle yelled all the sudden.

"Be quiet you!" Rarity yelled in return. The young mare began to crawl behind Sweetie out of fear for the mare.

Sweetie and Twinkle shivered in fear and got the scare of their lives again when the door opened. Trixie was standing in the opening. "Trixie has come to announce that the time is nigh one again, Rarity."

The white coated mare turned her attention away from the young mares and towards Trixie as she spoke. "Good Trixie, you know what to do. And please, take these two with you. I don't want to see them anymore, not before it is their turn."

"Trixie shall do that," she said while taking the young mares in her magic gasp and dragged them away. The blue coated mare pulled the door shut behind her and in the hallway she tied the fillies together much to her own pleasure.

After another walk through the Facility they reached the holding cell again and Trixie levitated the mares up and brought them down to the floor and released when they were close to it under a dark chuckle. Causing them both to fall face flat on the floor. "Trixie will meet you all soon enough again," she said as she left to Celestia knows were as Twinkle and Sweetie came close to each other and hugged each other tightly, hoping to still wake up from this nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

_In the Magic Facility, where they are waiting for you_

_For you and you alone_

_The disgraces of our Race_

_Soon enough darlings, will your suffering be over_

Masked stallions started to enter every single holding cell and they charged up their horn to restrain the ponies magic flow as they made screens of magic appear that was big enough so everypony in the cell could see it.

Sweetie and Twinkle looked at it and at first there was only static but after a small time there was a crystal clear image appeared on the screen. It had those same three ponies wearing their hazard suits and masks.

The one in the middle spoke under a muffled voice. "Greetings unworthy unicorns. You might ask yourself, why you are here? Well, I can answer that question for you... The only reason you are here, is to _become_...magic. Let me explain this further. In person."

All three of the ponies removed their masks only to reveal Rarity, Twilight and Trixie. Sweetie and Twinkle weren't surprised anymore as they knew their sisters were gone, too far gone to return. They could only wait of what would happen next. Their eyes were peeled to the screen as a couple of the ponies in their cell gasped at the remembrance of the mentally insane mares on the screen.

The more Sweetie and Twinkle looked at the screen, they saw the imagery was not live. For the eyes weren't as 'corrupted' as they had seen. "How long...have you been doing this?" Sweetie brought out in a mumbling voice. Twinkle looked a little confused to her before returning her attention to the screen.

Trixie walked up a little forward and began to speak. "Thousands of years ago the unicorn race didn't had its magic. They were just..." She shivered lightly in utter disgust, "earth ponies with a horn. Nothing more." The mare kept walking in front of the other two before she finally took her position again to the left side of Rarity.

"But after many, many years of testing and trying, the unicorns found a way, to make magic. With the help of blood and tears. The first unicorns were very specific about the recipe of magic. Everything was perfect looking for our race... But over the course of years much of the magic that had been stored, became corrupted...making ponies go crazy." Twilight explained as she took a step forward and walked in front of the two other mares.

"We needed something else, something new. That is the soul reason the tests were made and executed. For you will be stored here, until the time is ripe." the mare explained further. At the hearing of those words, many of the ponies shivered in pure fear as tears were shed by the dozen.

Twilight walked back to the right side of Rarity as the white unicorn stepped forward and did her story. "And all who failed, were brought to here. Well, not really but you get the point. This Facility is only one thousand years old. Build right after the banishment of princess Luna. It was her plan, for she made it... A facility to produce the magic needed for the land, a wonderful idea no? Of course she didn't know the whole truth, the facts were changed."

"Her banishment was perfect! For it allowed us to work was we do now! Princess Celestia does not know about this place. And we kept it that way ever after her banishment, for good reasons. Anyway, this is the only one of its kind. It is here, where the unworthy unicorns of today are brought to." Twilight spoke up before taking her place again.

Rarity got a evil grin on her face and spoke in a stone cold tone. "And turned into magic." The tone on what she spoke brought so much fear in the young mares and stallion that most of them curled up in ball, not even wanting to hear more but Rarity kept talking. "You probably wonder what that bolt of something is right?"

"That is a bolt of pure magic that leaves with every blast, going to a couple true and half-unicorns to resupply their magic. A unicorn can call up the magic yes. But can't make it his or her self. That is where the Facility comes in play. The Facility restores the magic of a unicorn over night." Trixie explained as she spoke one of the biggest lies.

Rarity walked over to a Unworthy Unicorn who was strapped in a chair as Twilight and Trixie made themselves ready by some levers. "Now look, this is a old way of making magic, a way we still use to honor the first unicorns, but we have a way that goes faster, which you will see soon enough." She explained as the Unicorn was crying tears for his life. "Twilight, Trixie, if you please. This is not going to need an explanation."

The two mares both nodded as the mulberry coated mare pulled her lever which caused the contraption of metal arms with syringes and tubes to come down. The unicorn's eyes looked up and started to cry only more, unable to speak through its many tears. Rarity grinned at the flow of tears as she stroked the unicorn cheek while saying. "Shh, shh...we need those tears darling."

After the contraption came to a standstill above the unicorn, Trixie pulled her lever. The arms jammed their syringes in the poor unicorn in a violent way. Not even the tear tubes didn't stay safe as two syringes were jammed into them as well. The unicorn started to scream in pure pain, the horror it went through, his painful screams were even worse than the normal sounds of the place.

The ponies who saw it started to cry themselves as well and some even puked at the sight of the horror on the screen. Rarity turned her attention away from the unicorn as she walked to one last lever and pulled it with her magic. She then returned her attention to the unicorn with a devious grin.

Horrible sounds played their turn as the sound of sucking took it all over. Slowly and painfully was the unworthy-unicorn undone from its blood and tears which flowed into the tubes up into the ceiling. Rarity looked in pure delight as she saw the many liquids running freely through the tubs as Twilight and Trixie did the same.

Nopony wanted to look at the screens anymore, they had seen enough. More than enough. But Twilight spoke again. "Once the blood and the tears are fully taken away, we don't need you anymore, we could let you go off course, but then you will talk about this place, so you stay here, until you pass away. Either you do it yourself, or we do it. Then we throw you in one of the boilers, only to make the Facility run faster."

Twilight started to laugh as Trixie had one last explanation. "Then, we mix your blood, tears and something we call 'Ci Gam', which are the leaves of the 'Enacra' flower that is needed to fully fulfill the process of making magic. We then add everything in one big drum and start mixing resulting in pure magic. After that, it is blasted away to a random chosen worthy-unicorn. Soon, you all will be used, for a greater good. The good, no, the need of the unicorns!"

After those words were spoken the screens disappeared and the stallions went away, leaving the young mares and stallions shivering in pure fear. Sweetie was one of the few ponies who kept her attention to the screen the whole time and simply couldn't believe what she just saw, her sister practically murdering a pony. Eventually she curled up herself and started sobbing, processing the horrors in her mind.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Twinkle said with tears in her eyes. The little mare curled up around Sweetie in an attempt to comfort her.

"No Twinkle, don't be sorry, we did nothing wrong," she replied through the sobs.

High up in her office Rarity looked through the window and saw everything what was going on. Somepony knocked once again on the heavy metal door. "Come in," was all she said and the door opened itself.

It didn't took long before Twilight came in and began to say her words. "Are you really going to do it Rarity? Process your own sister? Process my sister? Have you really gone that heartless that you do not even care about your own flesh and blood anymore? Or do I have to kill you before you stop yourself? Or did you spend too much time again around the corrupted magic?"

Rarity let go a deep sigh as she turned her attention to Twilight and said in a angry tone. "Rules are rules, Sparkle. As they were set up by _Professor Cosmos_ himself! You know our ways Twilight. I have been running the Facility for years now, spending all my nights here, while still being able to run my boutique! And the last thing I am waiting for, is somepony questioning my manners of work. We keep it running as we always did, I can not bend the rules and you know that more than well. They have to go."

Twilight looked outside of the window as well, starting to fear the outburst of Rarity and said under a deep sigh. "You are right Rarity, they may be our sisters, but they failed their tests, they are Unworthy."

"Good to hear you still haven't lost it Twilight, now go. I need to look into some files. Leave me alone for the next two hours will you." Rarity spoke with an ice cold tone in her voice.

Twilight nodded as she made her way to leave the office and closed the door behind her but on her way to her sleeping quarter she kept pounding her head. She just didn't feel herself right at this, that her little sister would be killed.

The mulberry mare opened the door of her quarter only to be met by a figure on her bed. "Trixie has been waiting for you... She has arranged us a wonderful night..." Twilight closed the door behind her and placed it on its lock.


	7. Chapter 7

_And will you help the unicorn race to live on_

_In the Magic Facility, where no unworthy-unicorn comes through_

_Horns and bones crushed by stones, everypony remembers their names but only a few know where to find them, hopelessness is surely bliss then add a little blood and ice and everything nice_

A couple days later all the mares and stallions in the holding cell looked like nothing, Trixie had unleashed a mental war on them, which was one of her great points. Saying that something horrible is going to happen but it doesn't. It slowly made the ponies go crazy. But Sweetie and Twinkle managed to keep their sanity and just waited for it to happen like the rest.

They had made up some plans, plans for a main escape. But they weren't stupid, for they also thought of a back-up plan in case something went wrong. It was only the wait that was almost killing them. "Do you think they will ever get us out of here?" asked Twinkle in a whispering tone.

"They have too, otherwise we made the plan for nothing," whispered Sweetie back.

And when somepony speaks over the devil, he comes or so goes the saying and in this case it was true. As two masked stallions appeared on top of the catwalk and they tied up all the ponies in the cell. Making sure their horns were restrained and thus cut off from the use of magic. The stallions forced the ponies to walk with them and were brought to, as Sweetie and Twinkle dubbed it, the _Death-Floor_.

The stallions guided them to a machine that was covered in dried up blood and a conveyor belt going in it. Sweetie took a look at the ceiling only to see the many tubes hanging but noticed a window with a figure she didn't want to be reminded of behind it. One of the stallions pulled a lever and under a loud and terrifying sound the machine was turned on, the ponies shivered once in true fear as they knew their end was nigh.

Sweetie looked to Twinkle who nodded. They knew it was almost time to set their plan into motion. But before they could do anything, Twilight and Trixie entered the floor and both smiled in delight as they saw the new group.

A smirk appeared on Trixie's face as spoke up. "What you see here unworthies, is the machine in which we do the most of it. It works faster than the original ways, yet it does the same. Now, the best part comes for Trixie, choosing who goes first..." She scanned all the mares and stallions before pointing a hoof to one one. "Her, place her in front, she goes first."

Sweetie could only hope she wasn't talking about Twinkle and her wish was granted as the stallions grabbed a filly next to Twinkle. They placed the poor mare on the belt, locking her securely onto it before looking up. Up to the window which lead to Rarity's office who stood there and gave a simple nod with her head. One of the masked stallions nodded as well and he charged up his horn, letting a control pad appear and pushed a button which caused the mare to disappear into the machine.

The filly screamed as she entered but the longer she stayed in, the less the screams became and in the tubes above the machine a red and transparent liquid could be seen. All of them knew more than enough. It was certain what happened to her as they held a small moment in silence.

But the sound of bones being crushed disrupted the silence as both Trixie and Twilight started to laugh in a dark manner. "Do I even have to explain what happens here? It is all just so obvious." Twilight said with an evil joy in her voice.

Rarity turned her attention to the chimney and after a small amount of time, it got filled up with magic created from the first mare illuminating her office. The purple liquid shined through her office and through the window, lighting up a small part of the floor as well. "I love my job," she said as the bolt was shot away under a evil smile.

More ponies were placed on the belt as they were picked by both Trixie and Twilight who just pointed in random. And out of all of them was magic created, none of them were spared nor shown mercy to. Rarity stood there in her office with a grin as the magic shot through the chimney up in the skies.

In the end there were only four ponies left, under who Sweetie and Twinkle. The turn was up to Twilight as she pointed her hoof to a mare. "Her." Sweetie followed the hoof and ended up by Twinkle. The guards got a hold of the blueberry coated mare and set her on the belt. Securing her in place as one of the stallions walked back to push the button.

_It is now or never_, was all that Sweetie could think of. Even though her horn was restrained she still had to try it. The young mare concentrated herself once again biting her lower lip and against all odds there came a sphere of green magic over her horn. Twilight and Trixie both took a step back in utter surprise at this sight.

And then against all the odds, Sweetie released a blast of pure magic. The young mare turned her head all over the place in order to knock everypony who stood next there back and damaged the machine so badly Twinkle was automatically released. The events made Rarity furious as she jumped through the window without thought.

The mare landed on the ground which shattered on her impact and looked at her sister with her a eyes ready to kill. "And now, you can, do it... Too bad... It is _too_ late Sweetie...blast or not, you will die, right here, today. By my hooves!" Rarity spoke in utter anger and sheer insanity.

Sweetie and Twinkle began to run for their lives the moment the mare landed, only to be followed by a crazed Rarity who was out for blood. "Trixie, Twilight, guards, make sure nopony else escapes. Kill them all if you have to! Nopony leaves the Facility! And inspect the device!"

The mares began to do their jobs as ordered as the guard took a look at the machine, trying to fix it. "If that thing breaks down, we are bucked Trix. And then it is us who are next..." Twilight said as she inspected the damage.

"Shut up and come with Trixie, we need to see how the others are doing," the blue coated mare said as she galloped down to the holding cells.

Sweetie and Twinkle ran all over the Facility as much as their plan was well thought out, they still didn't know the routes to go. They came across other holding cells where unworthy-unicorns were kept and they even came in the boiler rooms where it smelled like death's lair. Strangely enough, nopony other than Rarity was seen. Who was still chasing them, out for their blood.

"Sweetie Belle!" she yelled as she charged up her horn but instead of her blue aura, even she had a blood red aura around her horn and soon enough a blood red orb appeared above it. Not much later the galloping mare released a powerful beam in the direction of Sweetie and Twinkle.

The two feared for their lives and split up, galloping against the wall as the blast passed them, but there was no time for victory as Rarity charged up her horn once again. Releasing more and more powerful blasts which would drain a normal unicorn empty but these blasts kept coming. Rarity didn't got tired whatsoever as her eyes would and should see their blood covered on the floor.

The young mares had the small advantage of being smaller and thus more maneuverable in the tight corners. Twinkle noticed an open door and signaled it to Sweetie. They started to galloped toward it as fast as they could. Twinkle spurted through it and waited for Sweetie to pass before she pushed the door shut and locked it.

They took a small moment to catch up their breath before they noticed they were on yet another catwalk. Beneath them were more ponies. They looked down to the floor as some of the captives looked up in surprise. Sweetie and Twinkle didn't had much choice but to jump down. Which is what they did.

As they landed on the ground the sound of bones shattering could be heard and they both sank in a little. They looked at the ponies in the cell and their eyes told enough to convince them to hide the two. All the ponies in the cell walked up to them before they curled up among them making it look like they were all asleep. The created mass of curled up ponies hide both Sweetie and Twinkle very well but both were praying for their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

_It is the greatest thing that has happened to Equestria, harvest the ponies who are unfit and remold them into a better thing and by that we can fix the magic problem and increase production of everything by at least three times_

Sweetie and Twinkle shivered in fear and pain and if that wasn't worst enough, two doors on either side of the hallway went open. The mares kept themselves quiet and didn't even dare to look what it was. Out of the door emerged both Twilight and Trixie. This made matters only worse and thousands of thoughts raced through Sweetie as she heard the voices speak.

"Everything is in order here." Twilight said as she inspected the cell.

"So it appears to be." Trixie replied. "Shall we look how it stands with the machine?" But just when she said that a loud explosion was heard and the heavy metal door was flung out of its hinges and fell down in the cell.

Both mares looked up and out of the gaping, smoking hole Rarity emerged and yelled to them. "They must be here! There is no other way out! They are mine!" Her eyes scanned the floor from the catwalk and she noticed two very familiar curled up balls of pony. Rarity made no time to waste as she jumped down and used her magic to slow herself down and landed on the floor in a elegant manner.

Some of the ponies in the cell had the bravery or stupidity to stand up and charge the mare. But only to be met by a quick death. Rarity literally ripped each pony apart with her magic which crossed her way to the two little balls. The rest of the ponies in the cell gave up because they didn't want to die, not yet at least. They slowly made way in order to reveal Sweetie and Twinkle curled up as they bleed and shivered a little. Rarity walked up to them as she spoke in anger. "Nopony who enters the Magic Facility comes out of it." Her face was covered in blood, her coat had bloodstains all over as she spoke in a demanding tone. "Trixie, Twilight, move away now. This is something, I and I alone have to do. Move!"

The mares looked at each other before they left her in fear. In all the years Rarity has been the head of the Facility they have never seen her this mad. "Sweetie Belle and Twinkle Sparkle. You dared to fail your tests, and now, when I want to make you useful, you pretty much destroy the Facility. I am not disappointed in the both of you, I am ashamed in you two." Rarity said as her voice became crazier and crazier. Sweetie and Twinkle slowly uncurled themselves as their eyes met those of the monster. The purple maned unicorn was exhaling steam at that point.

She charged up her horn which caused the blood red aura to appear and Twinkle got levitated into the air. The poor mare tried to fight back but the spell was too strong. Rarity grinned devilishly as she slowly started to literally rip Twinkle apart. Leg by leg, slowly and painfully. Twinkle screamed in pure pain much to Rarity's sadistic delight. Bones snapped as blood left the body and dripped on the floor and Sweetie who was too deep in shock to do something.

After the last leg was ripped off the mare threw the little mare aside like a broken toy. Twinkle landed on the ground and in her last breath she managed to speak the words. "Don't, forget me, Sweetie..."

Rarity looked over to the legless body and replied in a stone cold voice. "D'aww, isn't this sweet..? But do not worry darling, for she will join you soon enough."

"I, won't." Sweetie replied as she crawled back up on her hooves and gathered her guts as she looked to the monster before her. Then it was Sweetie who got mad, she gathered all her guts and stood up. She looked right into the eyes of the savage beast that once was her sister.

"Nopony, leaves, my, Facility!" Rarity spoke in anger as she turned her attention back to her sister.

"And nopony, kills, my, friend!" she replied back in anger. Both of their horns had a glow around them. For Rarity blood red, Sweetie the same green color as her eyes. They started to take steps back, creating a gap between the two of them but kept their eyes peeled to each other.

"Sweetie Belle, I challenge you, into a duel to the death!" Rarity spoke with a crazy voice.

"And I am happy to accept it," yelled Sweetie with a confident voice. And after those words they both released their charges and the beams met each other in the middle point.

"You made a big mistake Sweetie, this is my Facility. And my rules! I am connected to it!" Rarity turned her eyes at the terrified ponies who wanted and tried to escape but couldn't find a way out, before returning them to her little sister.

Sweetie said nothing as the tears rolled down her face. The mare felt she was almost drained of her magic. Rarity noticed the beam becoming weaker on her sister's side and charged her own even more. Sweetie was running out, there was nothing more she could do, only accept death itself.

"As long as I am here, I have unlimited magic, the Facility, is running through my horn!" Rarity kept speaking in the same, crazed tone. The mare her beam kept coming closer to Sweetie who gave everything she got but eventually stood aside, discharging her horn as she stood there panting like never before.

"Now, what is this..." She spoke surprised after seeing Sweetie stepping aside. "Weakling that you are." Rarity mumbled while making her way over towards Sweetie. All the other ponies laid down on the ground crying over what they just saw and fearing it would only get worse. But Rarity charged up her horn once more, this time teleporting herself and Sweetie to her office.

"You, worthless, Unworthy Unicorn, yet you refuse to die! I shall make a slow end to you, you are no longer my sister Sweetie! No longer!" the older unicorn said as she looked Sweetie in her green eyes and then smacked her down to the ground with a hoof.

"B-But sis..." Sweetie spoke as she was about to cry.

"No, longer..." Replied Rarity stone cold.

Twilight and Trixie both stormed through the door just as Rarity smacked her ex-sister and looked to her. The white Unicorn just stared at them as she yelled. "Take her away, personal cell, you know what to do."

Both mares looked at each other and back to Rarity as Twilight found the courage to speak up. "Rarity, you can't do this!" Sweetie watched in utter surprise to Twilight at hearing this, but decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Twilight, do _not_ question my manners of working! Now bring her down there! No questions, or take her spot!" Rarity yelled in pure anger. A thing scared Twilight even more who did as ordered.

She was brought to a personal cell where Twilight placed her on a table and strapped Sweeties hooves. Twilight looked to the little mare and Sweetie could see the tears in the mare her eyes who quickly turned her head away and left the cell without a word.

The young mare was left there for a couple of hours until Rarity finally came in. "I thought you loved me, Rarity! I am your sister! How could you, you above all, do this to me?" she dared to ask through her many tears.

"There is a reason Sweetie why I wanted you to pass, to push you to make that blast, I never wanted you to fail. But you did it and then, the rules come in play. Every unworthy-unicorn must be processed into pure magic for the worthy ones," her ex-sister replied.

Trixie and Twilight brought in a trolley with cutting-instruments and Rarity turned her attention away from the young mare. "It is a shame Sweetie, I really loved you as a sister..." the white unicorn let go a deep sigh. "But still, you are unworthy... If you have any last words, say them now."

Sweetie just dropped her head as many tears fell down her cheeks unto the cold floor. "I'm sorry everypony, that I disappointed you all... Applebloom, Scootaloo, please don't forget me and crusade on... Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, please remember who I was..."

Rarity returned her attention to her ex-sister and pointed a knife right to her heart. "Are you done?" She asked kindly. Sweetie nodded and soon afterward felt a sharp pain in her chest. "As I said, nopony, leaves my Facility." Rarity spoke in her normal voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Rarity sat behind her arcane control panel looking at the countless old-unicorn symbols. Soon a new bolt would emerge in the chimney. She sighed deeply and decided where the bolt had to go to.

The unicorn left her office and walked down the many stairs until she reached the bottom but as she walked through the hallway and a hallucination of her sister being dragged in played before her. Rarity quickly shook her head as she tried to get the image out of her head and went out the door. Entering the cloud the Facility was accommodated on.

Twilight and Trixie resided in Twilight's sleeping quarter talking to each other about the best events as they laid on the bed.

"She, she has gone nuts Trixie..." Twilight said.

"Trixie has noticed yes... She has become too corrupted by the waste... She is, mentally insane..." she replied under a light sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Let's hope for the best..." the mulberry mare spoke as she wrapped a hoof around her mare, kissing her on the cheek.

Rarity looked over the land that was visible, the place was hidden in plain sight yet nopony could find it. She turned her attention back to the Magic Facility and started to smile at the sight of it. _Not much longer_, she thought to herself. And on top of the chimney it was, the bolt. A powerful green bolt began to make itself ready to be fired which it did after a couple seconds.

The bolt came rushing down and headed straight for her. Rarity stood ready, ready to accept the blast. As the blast hit Rarity, she become more powerful than ever and sparks of green magic went all over her body. "I was chosen, for how cold heartened I could be... I did not fail...Cosmos," she mumbled as she looked at the sparks flowing over her body.

As she went back inside there were more visions of her sister started to haunt her but she disposed of them quickly as she made her way to the 'Death-Floor'. When she entered it she had a look at all the ponies who were waiting to die. The mare got a grin on her face as she charged up her horn getting a mix of blood red and green aura around it as all the body liquids needed left the ponies without warning.

"I, _am_, the, Facility!" she shouted as she let the liquids flow to the syringes and let them enter. After that she went back to her office, looking at the many arcane screens under a maniacal laughter which resulted in her starting to sing a song, the song of the Magic Facility.


End file.
